


My Muse

by lilyneptune



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightmares (mentioned), Painting, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bro sleepovers, no mask sal, wanting to beat the shit out of Travis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyneptune/pseuds/lilyneptune
Summary: Larry couldn't shake this artblock. All he could think about was his best bro. How cool he is, how smart he is, how cute he is when he tries really hard to complete a level on his GearBoy...Larry realizes he likes Sal and wants to tell him. So he does.





	My Muse

Late night jams and art block were not unusual. In fact, quite common for Larry. Except for when Sal was down there with him, tossing up ideas as he played video games upside down on Larry’s bed. More often than not, it would end up getting later then the realized and Sal would just stay the night. It never bothered Larry, especially when he and Sal and been bros for so long. 

“Hey Larry, did you finish any of that English homework?”

“Oh shit, dude, I totally forgot. Thanks for reminding me Sally Face.” Larry smiled. What would he do without his best bro?

 

Larry and Sal spent a lot of time together. Long enough for Larry to know just how bad Sal’s nightmares could get.

Sometimes, Sal would shake, or murmur in his sleep. Sometimes even cried. Those nights Larry is grateful when Sal is already over. He’d wrap his arms around Sal’s small frame and smooth out his hair, waiting for him to return to his peaceful sleep. 

“Shhh, Sally, it’s alright. It’s not real,” Larry hushed. He couldn’t tell if Sal could actually hear him, or if he was awake or not, but Sally wrapped his short arms around Larry’s frame and buried his face in Larry’s chest. 

When he could tell Sal was back to being alright, Larry would finally fall asleep peacefully.

 

Being at school was a nice change of pace sometimes. The gang always did pretty heavy stuff back at the apartments, so it was nice to not think about the possibility of a red-eyed demon out for him, or any of his friends. The only threat at school was Travis.

Larry didn’t see him as a threat, but he definitely didn't like the guy. Maybe he’d be alright if he minded his own fucking business, but Travis always had something to say to Sally Face.

“Hey get out of the way, you faceless freak. I don’t wanna catch any homo germs!” Travis shouted in the hallway. Sal ignored him, like he did most of the time, but Larry had to use all of his strength to not punch that fucker’s lights out. It did help when Sal would grab his arm and lead him to their next class. It was a calming touch.

 

It took a while for Larry to put together the pieces. Puzzles and stuff were usually Sally Face’s thing. But it was easy once he identified it. Larry felt comfortable around Sal. Comfortable enough to cuddle with him. After a while it stopped being just when he had nightmares. Most mornings after a sleepover they’d wake up tangled together, and neither of them found any issue with it. 

When it was just the two of the hanging out, Sal would sometimes opt out of wearing the prosthetic. Larry liked that Sal trusted him enough to see his face under the mask, and Larry quite liked what he saw. There were scars and deformities, but he got to see the crinkles when Sally laughed at one of his dumb jokes or see his thinking face when he played a game, or the light pink that dusted his cheeks when something caught him off guard.

It didn’t take much longer for Larry to realize he’s in love with his best friend. It was so easy to come to that conclusion, but then he thought about what to do with the new found information. 

 

The most obvious thing would be to tell Sally Face, but he kinda really cherished their friendship. Larry bobbed his head to the metal music playing quietly, staring blankly at a canvas. Tapping a paintbrush on his chin, he decided that even if Sally didn’t have feelings for him, he still wanted to tell him. He knew Sal wouldn’t judge him. Now the real question, was how to tell him?

Obvious options would be 1-just tell him, 2- well, Larry couldn’t really think of a second option. But he knew he wanted more than just telling him. He sighed and shut his eyes, thinking of something to put on the canvas. Multitasking so late at night probably wasn’t such a good idea. Especially when all he could think of was his best bro. 

“Oh shit!” Larry grinned and picked up a tin of paint. 

 

The painting took a long time. A few weeks, which meant Sal couldn’t come over. At least, not until it was over. Coming up with excuses were so hard, especially when he really missed the sleepovers. But it was worth it. It didn’t matter if Sal liked him back or not, he was gonna love this painting. At least, Larry hoped he would. 

The next night, Larry invited Sal over to play games. 

“Hell yeah man, we haven’t hung out at your place in forever!” Sally had said. 

Larry felt like he should have been nervous, but he really wasn’t. He was just excited. 

When Sal came down, he brought his mask, but quickly took it off once he was in Larry’s room.  
“What’s up with the sheet over the canvas?” Sal asked.

Larry chuckled. “Oh, heh. My place didn’t really have bugs bro. I was making this painting. It’s for you, dude.”

Sally’s eyes widened. “For me? Lemme see it,” he begged.

“Hold up man. Close your eyes.” Sally listened, and shut his eyes. Larry carefully took the sheet off the painting. It revealed a medium sized canvas with an incredibly detailed, almost photo-realistic portrait of Sal with his mask off, with a wide grin. “You can open them now.”

When Sal opened his eyes, they went wide again. The little hint of pink showed up again, and Larry smiled. 

“Bro this is so good! It looks just like me!” Sally exclaimed. Larry nodded.

“I’m glad you like it. It uh, actually comes with a little something extra, but it’s just me talking.”  
Sal nodded, waiting for Larry to continue. “Look dude, don’t freak or anything but I think I have a crush on you or somethin’.”

“Really? You like me?” Again, Larry nodded. 

“Yup.”

Sal nodded, as if in thought. “Cool man. I like you too. Like, more than a friend,” Sal said, his pink cheeks gaining more color. 

“For real dude?” It was Larry’s turn to be surprised.

“Yeah dude, you’re super great. Always there for me, help me out with stuff. Probably the best cuddler too heh,” Sally laughed.

“Aww, Sally Face! You’re the best bro a guy could ask for.” Larry went in for a hug, meeting Sal halfway.

“By the way,” Sal spoke after a minute of embracing. “What’s the painting called?”

“Oh, I named it after you. It’s called, ‘My Muse’.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these kids too much to not write some soft cute fics for them. Also, this is my first work on ao3 so feel free to leave some constructive criticism for me :)


End file.
